UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by angelito23
Summary: Pia se enamora de alguien diferente ha Valentina un año después de la salida de la casa de Maca...Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:**UN DIFIRENTE COMIENZO

**Descarga de responsabilides: **Ninguno de los personajes de niñas mal me pertenece son propiedad de mtv y de sus escritores

**Notas: **ninguna

* * *

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que Pía, Valentina, Adela y Marissa habían salido de las casa de Maca y Greta y Nina habían decidió quedarse por no estar preparadas para enfrentar al mundo.

Adela había desaparecido un mes completo, la había pasado con Nachito en su pueblo donde digamos que tuvieron una pequeña luna de miel; Pía había regresado a su casa donde no la esperaba su mamá, no había comida y donde mas que un hogar parecía la exteriorización de lo que sentía, soledad, busco trabajo y lo encontró en el hospital en que había muerto Ana, ella se encargaba de limpiar y mantener desinfectado el quirófano; Valentina llego a una casa donde su mamá y su hermana no sabían como tratarla sin importa que hubiera pasado aun no se habían preparado para recibirla ni mucho menos sabían que hacer con lo que ella les confeso días atrás, regreso a la escuela con mejores calificaciones que antes ya que cursaba el ultimo año de prepa; Marissa se dio cuenta que Nina no necesitaba una fan sino una amiga que la quisiera y cuidara como debía, su relación con Fatu creció y tuvieron que decirles a sus respectivos amigos ya que su amor no se podía ocultar.

Las 6 se habían hecho grandes amigas así una vez por semana se reunían en casa de Maca para convivir y platicar de sus aventuras, mientras que la relación Pía- Valentina era cada vez mejor su amistad crecía y crecía y las esperanzas y dolor de Pía disminuían y aumentaban respectivamente.

Era el día de reunirse en la casa de Maca esa semana no había visto para nada a las chicas y mucho menos había buscado a Valentina la verdad es que no sabia como iba a darles aquella noticia aun no había encontrado la forma de que lo que iba hacer no se viera como una salida fácil a lo que estaba viviendo, las cosas en su casa empeoraban, su mamá parecía su hija y la verdad era que estaba cansada de todo hasta de la "amistad" de Valen.

Al propósito llego tarde a la cita, las chicas ya habían terminado de comer y seguían con el postre cuando ella llego.

-hola chicas perdón por llegar tarde es que tuve cosas que hacer en el trabajo

-pensamos que ya no venias

-no podía faltar Adela

-lo bueno es que ya estas aquí dijo contenta Valentina

Se pusieron a platicar junto con Maca y Teo, todo era felicidad, amor y tranquilidad, después de un rato de charla se fueron a la piscina…

-¿Qué te pasa Pía, estas bien?

- con una sonrisa pía le contesto a Valentina—no me pasa nada estoy bien no te preocupes

-te veo rara, somos amigas y si necesitas algo ya sabes que…..

Amigas, amigas pensó Pía, esa palabra le dolía—basta Velen estoy un poco cansada es todo.

La fiesta siguió en la piscina hasta muy tarde pero el hambre y el frio las ataco así que era hora de cenar y de entrar a casita; la cena transcurría tranquila entre risas y chistes hasta que…..

-chicas tengo que decirles algo—dijo Pía sentada en el lugar de siempre

-huy que carita pareciera que nos vas a confesar un crimen

-cállate Adela como crees que Pía…. No me digas que lo que dice esta loca es cierto

Pía sonrió—no es nada de es Greta lo que pasa es que…bueno miren no se como decirlo.

-solo dilo dijo Marissa

bien—respiro profundo—me voy a ir un tiempo, las cosas en mi casa no están bien y además…. Bueno creo que necesito un cambio ahorre un poco de dinero y me voy

Todas enmudecieron

Maca: no es necesario que te vayas puedes regresar a esta casa ya sabes

Pía: gracias Maca pero lo mejor es que me vaya un tiempo, tengo que aprender a caminar sola y que mejor oportunidad que irme

Valen: Pía no estas sola puedes irte a vivir conmigo

Pía: si para que tu mamá o tu hermana me maten, no creo

Marissa: puedes irte a la mía mi mami te adora y no creo que tenga inconveniente en que estés haya

Ade: o a la mía así me haces compañía mientras el senador trabaja

Pía: gracias chicas pero ya lo decidí no puedo quedarme

Nina: y a donde vas

Pía: aun no lo se

Greta: como que no sabes, digo te vas a otra ciudad o fuera del país

Pía: no lo decido aun, tengo pasaporte y visa pero no se que destino tomar

Valen: eso es imposible debes saber donde demonios quieres ir.

Pía: no se, solo se que no puedo seguir aquí

Maca: si eso es lo que quieres

Pía: lo es

Terminaron de cenar en silencio ninguna dijo nada, no sabían que decir, de la misma manera recogieron los trastes y se dirigieron a lavarlos, cada quien hacia lo propio con sus utensilios

Adela: les propongo algo

Nina: no, siempre que propones algo terminamos mal y con problemas

Adela: que les parece si nos reunimos dentro de un año en esta misma fecha, la misma hora y el mismo lugar

Marissa: tu también te piensas ir

Adela: pues Nachito y yo queremos hacer un viaje pero no es seguro aun además….

Pía: me parece una idea genial

Valen: a mi también

Adela: bueno entonces aquí en un año

Todas: aquí en un año

Terminaron y subieron a las habitaciones, cada quien con su pareja de cuarto, pía y valen entraron al suyo

Valen: ¿Por qué te vas?

Pía: ya te lo dije

Valentina se acerco a ella

Valen: dime la verdad por favor

Pía: esa es la verdad

Valen: ¿es por mi verdad?

Pía la vio a los ojos: no lo es

Valen: claro que lo es

Pía se sentó en su cama: yo…yo te amo y por mas que he luchado para verte como una amiga no puedo, enserio que no puedo y cada día te amo mas, cada día me gustas mas y la verdad es que estoy viviendo un infierno por no poderte amar como yo quiero

Valen llorando: no quiero hacerte daño la que se debería ir soy yo

Pía se acerco y le seco las lagrimas con sus pulgares: no digas eso si me voy es porque si tu te alejaras eso seria fatal no podría soportarlo e iría tras de ti y seguiría con esta situación, si me voy es para evitar que seas tu la que me pidas que me vaya cuando te des cuenta que yo no te puedo ver como tu quieres que te vea

Valen: pía lo único que hago es lastimarte

Pía: claro que no, tu me has hecho creer en el amor en que puedo ser feliz, pero me enferma no poder besarte cuando tengo ganas, no poder decirte que te ves hermosa con esa blusa o con ese pantalón, no poder ser para ti lo que tu necesitas.

Valen: tu eres mas que mi amiga y sabes que

Pía: pero no soy la que tu amas además me muero de celos cuando estas con alguien mas y si sigo así voy acabar regresando a la casa de Maca por atar a alguien.

Valen: eso seria muy malo

Pía: claro imagínate quedarme con Nina y Greta… ya no llores, prometo que cuando vuelva las cosas serán diferentes, te juro que voy hacer todo lo posible para verte y quererte como amiga.

Valen: te voy ha extrañar

Pía: platicaremos por internet y prometo escribirte seguido

Valen: te quiero

Pía: yo mas

Se abrazaron y durmieron juntas en la misma cama, seria su última noche por un largo tiempo, Valentina sentía que perdía a su mejor amiga y pía necesitaba paz para poder retomar su vida y si seguía allí seguramente iba acabar loca y enferma, tenia que alejarse del amor de su vida y buscar una anestesia para el amor que sentía y encontrar la medicina para olvidar ha aquella mujer.


	2. Chapter 2

yasliz gracias por tus comentarios y ya veras como sufre Valen.

* * *

Al día siguiente la primera en despertar fue Pía vio a Valentina dormida ha su lado y por un momento sonrió pensando que seria maravillosa despertar siempre junto a ella y que seria mejor poder iniciar el día con un beso de su Valentona pero para su mala fortuna solo eran amigas, trago saliva y se limpio las lagrimas que estaban empezando a salir, se levanto y se dirigió ha darse un baño, cuando salió valentina ya no se encontraba en el cuarto, seguramente había bajado a desayunar, se empezó a vestir y cuando termino no pudo evitar acercarse a la cama de valen tomo la almohada y respiro hondo buscando encontrar su aroma y así poder llevárselo con ella, lloraba por no ser capaz de lograr que alguien la amara realmente seguramente su pasado era el obstáculo que impedía a Valentina amarla como debía y quien podía culparla si había veces que ni ella se quería:

_Hay Valen, no sabes como te amo, ojala las cosas pudieran ser diferentes y créeme que intente aceptar lo que me dabas sin poner condiciones pero cada momento que pasaba quería mas, necesitaba mas que las migajas de tu amor. No te culpo de nada aquí la que se ilusiono por el espejismo que me pusiste fui yo, por eso me alejo porque si me quedo terminaría odiándote o mucho peor lo harías tu, ¿sabes? a veces me pregunto si no me querías porque me hiciste lo que me hiciste, a una amiga no se le besa no se le da alas para después arrancárselas. Pero bueno ya de que me sirve saberlo si al final la respuesta es que solo me quieres como tu mejor amiga. De que me sirve ser tu amiga "amigas para que maldita sea ha un amigo lo persono pero…", adiós mi Valentina y te juro que aunque me cueste la vida voy a dejar de amarte._

Sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar y abrazo mas fuerte aquella almohada como si ella pudiera hacer que no se le saliera el corazón, mejor dicho como si eso pudiera evitar que naufragara en el dolor que sentía

…no llores, por favor no llores

Pía se abrazo a Greta, después de un rato logro calmarse

Pía: siento que me hayas visto así, es que… es que me da tristeza irme así

Greta: no me des ninguna explicación, te entiendo, el amor duele.

Pía: ¿Qué? Es que las voy ha extrañar y…

Greta: si tu lo dices, pero tengo que decirte que escuche lo que decías a la almohada

Pía: ¿escuchaste todo?

Greta: solo la parte en que confesabas el amor ha…

Pía: no es lo que parece, además ella ni sabe y no siente lo mismo por mi y…

Greta: seguramente la almohada siente lo mismo por ti (cerrándole un ojo) bueno vamos a desayunar

Pía: ahora bajo

Greta: no tardes

Salió de ahí Greta dejando sola a Pía la cual después de un rato de tratar de tranquilizarse y lograrlo tomo su mochila y bajo a desayunar, tomaron sus alimentos sin decir nada, sin verse sin hacer mas que lo que en ese momento pedía su estomago. Al finalizar era hora de que pía se marchara

Adela: cuídate mucho si necesitas algo ya sabes

Pía: gracias

Nina: bueno pía espero que cuando llegues ha donde tengas que llegar llames he

Marissa: te voy a extrañar mucho (abrazándola)

Maca: cuídate por favor

Teo: adiós mi pajarito no sabes la falta que me vas ha hacer

Pía: y ustedes a mi, bueno estaremos en contacto nos vemos

Pía empezó a bajar las escaleras

Valentina grito su nombre y corrió asía ella para abrazarla lo mas fuerte que podía

Valentina: te quiero no te vayas

Pía: yo te amo y por eso me voy

Valen: si te quedas te prometo que…

Pía: no quiero que me des tu amor a la fuerza, si me vas ha dar algo que sea porque lo sientes así no me sirve

Valen: yo te a…

Pía puso un dedo en la boca de valentina

Pía: no digas algo que no sientes… adiós

Pía se separo de valentina y camino asía la entrada mientras la ultima lloraba sin saber que hacer realmente, cuando salió de la casa de maca recordó una canción que escuchaba cuando estaba encerrada que momento tan malo para recordar aquella situación y lo peor era que parecía que las cosas no mejoraban nunca

_Fue un placer conocerte y tenerte unos meses_

_Aunque esos meses fueron el principio y el fin_

_De un amor tan bonito y aunque no me quisiste_

_Pero yo si te quise ,y hoy me tengo que ir._

_Muy feliz fui contigo, me conforme con nada_

_y hoy te quedas sin mi, a pesar de que nunca_

_me dijiste TE QUIERO y hoy que tengo irme me_

_demuestras tu Amor_

_Si me hubieras querido, cuando yo te pedia_

_que me amaras un poco que me hicieras feliz_

_Yo me hubiera quedado para siempre contigo_

_pero no fue posible y hoy me tengo que ir._

_Si me hubieras querido, cuando yo te pedia_

_que me amaras un poco que me hicieras feliz_

_Yo me hubiera quedado para siempre contigo_

_pero no fue posible y hoy me tengo que ir._

Pía se alejo de aquella casa sin saber que rumbo iba ha tomar, llevaba el corazón roto y el alma en las manos pero quería que las cosas cambiaran por su bien

Valentina se que ahí parada observando como se alejaba pía

Greta: ¿duele verdad?

Velan: mucho

Greta: ojala no te arrepientas de haber hecho esto

Valen: de que hablas es ella la que se va

Greta: pía se va porque no hay otra solución para poder recuperar lo perdió

Valen: y que perdió según tu

Greta: su corazón, ese te lo dio a ti

Velen: yo la quiero como amiga

Greta: síguetelo diciendo tal vez en algún momento tu te lo creas

Valen: ¿Cómo sabes, quien te dijo?

Greta: todo el mundo ve como te quiere, como te ve y tu no eres indiferente no se como puedes dejarla ir sin decirle lo que en verdad sientes

Valen: es mi amiga

Greta: si no amara a Emiliano como lo amo, haría todo por estar con alguien como ella, espero que cuando por fin decidas ser valiente no sea tarde

Valen: a que te refieres

Greta: simplemente que encuentre alguien que la ame como se merece y que ella a me a esa persona tanto que no le importe si la vez como amiga, mujer, hermana o animal, créeme que cuando eso sucede duele tanto que quieres morir

Diciendo esto se metió a la cada dejado a una valentina confundida y llorando

_Eres mi amiga, eres mi amiga_

Repetía valentina una y otra vez.


	3. Chapter 3

El tiempo pasaba entre tristezas, alegrías pero sobre todo con mucha añoranza y melancolía, valentina extrañaba tanto a pía que había veces que le dolía pensar en ella y constantemente se preguntaba si hubiera podido cambiar las cosas si le hubiera dicho lo que sentía en realidad, valen se dedico a estudiar y a terminar la prepa, ella quería estudiar algo relacionado con la música pero también le gustaba la literatura así que cuando termino y llego el tiempo de decidir no sabia que hacer así que probo un tiempo la música pero aunque le gustaba al final se dio cuenta que le atraía mas la literatura y se cambio de carrera dejando a la música como un pasatiempo para poder sacar sus sentimientos.

Adela había salido de viaje con nacho y después se había ido a vivir con el, tenían muchas peleas por todo desde la ropa que ella dejaba tirada por todos lados hasta que el no bajaba la tapa del baño pero así como se peleaban se reconciliaban con mucha pasión, el terminar la prepa ella decidió que quería estudiar derecho.

Nina en un principio le costo mucho saber que hacer con su vida así que por unos meses no hizo nada hasta que un día empezó a extrañar la música y regreso a escena de la mano de Marissa que para ese momento era su mejor amiga y la cuidaba mucho mejor de lo que lo había hecho antes, saco un disco pop pero ya no con letras tontas sino que tuvieran sentido sobre todo para ella.

Greta se quedo mas tiempo en la casa lo que le había hecho Emiliano le había dolido tanto que pensó que no lo iba a soportar, lloro noche tras noche durante varios meses hasta que se dio cuenta que un hombre no tenia que darle la felicidad, ya no quiso regresar a su casa la verdad era que no tenia sentido ir a un lugar donde lo único que hacen es utilizarte para su conveniencia así que busco un lugar a donde vivir y para su suerte lo encontró en la casa de maca como la nueva tutora, ella al terminar la prepa se dedico a estudiar psicología.

La relación se ellas se volvió mas estrecha y se veían lo mas seguido que podían, se comunicaban aun con pía que trataba de estar en contacto con ellas, la verdad era que no sabían mucho de ella solo que se encontraba en Puebla una ciudad de México, vivía con una familia y se encontraba bien.

Muy pocas veces la habían visto cuando chateaban, unas 3 o 4 veces durante ese año. La fecha de verse se encontraba cerca unas cuantas semanas y volverían ha estar las 6 juntas, la emoción las embargaba, Nina regresaría de la gira en la que se había involucrado durante 3 meses en compañía de Marissa el día de la cena mientras que Adela regresaría un día antes del pueblo de nacho y pía volvería de su exilio.

Todo era felicidad sobre todo para valentina que se preguntaba como regresaría pía, para ese momento parecía sentirse mas segura de que si a pía la quería era como a una amiga y deseaba que pía la viera así.

El día esperado llego y las chicas se reunieron en la casa de maca que había apartado esa fin de semana para que fuera especial para ellas, todas estaban ahí excepto pía que aun no llegaba

Maca: ¿alguien le aviso a Pía?

Adela: yo le mande un mail

Greta: yo también

Marissa y Nina: nosotras también

Valen: le mande un mensaje a su celular

Teo: bueno hay que esperar a ver si viene

Valen: estoy segura de que lo hará

La esperaron un buen rato pero el hambre les pudo mas y decidieron cenar, estaban un poco tristes al pensar que pía no iría pero ninguna como valentina que no había dicho nada y por la cara que tenia no la estaba pasando nada bien.

Adela: no vino

Nina: que poca, yo deje todo para estar aquí, fans, concierto…

Valen: tranquila lady caca, dejaste a 5 personas que son los únicos que van a verte

Greta: y una de ellas es Marissa

Todos empezaron a reír y hacer repelar a las antes mencionadas así que ninguna se percato de la presencia de una persona que las observaba, se acerco mas

…buenas noches…. Creo que no les hago falta

Todas voltearon a ver a la persona que había dicho eso y vieron a una pía totalmente diferente, llevaba el cabello un poco mas corto y de forma moderna, el fleco ya no le cubría toda la cara sino que estaba cortado asía la izquierda, le había dicho adiós a los suéteres largos y anchos y llevaba una blusa negra ceñida a su cuerpo y un pantalón de mezclilla pegado…wau se veía diferente y a la vez su mirada no había cambiado, bueno tal vez un poco ya que el brillo que desvelaba nunca antes lo había tenido


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo para yasliz, riotjet, GinebraRemyHadley, Frostyniigth, ladylibra10. GRACIAS POR DARME UN POQUITO DE SU TIEMPO OJALA LES GUSTE

* * *

-pía—grito valentina y corrió para abrazarla y las demás después de un rato hicieron lo mismo.

Se veía más guapa que antes y con una seguridad que cuando se fue no tenia, el año lejos le había servido más de lo que ellas pensaban.

Adela: te ves guapísima

Pía: gracias ustedes también se ven muy bien,

Nina: yo siempre me veo muy bien

Greta: bueno no hablemos de cuando te estabas quedando calva

Maca y Teo se pararon también a saludarla

Maca: hola pía te ves muy bien

Teo: mi pía siempre se ha visto bien pero ahora ya descubrió como sacarle provecho.

Marissa: y ¿Por qué tan tarde?

Pía: huy perdón yo hubiera venido antes pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer y se paso el tiempo volando, veo que ya cenaron

Vale: te esperamos pero Marissa ya tenia hambre y sino cenábamos con ella de seguro nos deja sin nada

Marissa: que grosera valen, solo porque me comí mis 4 piezas de pan

Teo: siéntate para que cenes

Pía: gracias Teito pero ya cene, que te parece si mejor me regalas cafecito para que las acompañe en la sobremesa

Valen: oye pero tu no puedes tomar café acuérdate que te pone mal

Pía: no te preocupes un poquito no es nada

Valen: pía por favor mejor toma lechita

Pía sonrió al ver a valentina—esta bien que sea una taza de leche

Se sentaron y empezaron a platicar de los sucesos de ese año y así poder poner al corriente a pía acerca de lo ocurrido en sus vidas, ella reía divertida de la forma en que cada una de ellas había estado ese año, desde las peleas de Adela y nachito por la forma en que ella dejaba regada su ropa por toda la casa, hasta la forma en que Marissa se había comportado cuando se codeo con grandes artistas al ser la manager de Nina. Pía escuchaba divertida las aventuras de todas y le dio un poco de melancolía no haber podido estar con ellas en esos momento o haber ayudado a valentía a escoger una carrera o apoyarla cuando se peleo con su mama y esta la corrió de su casa y se fue ha vivir con maca un tiempo hasta que le habían ido a pedir perdón.

Se había perdido muchas cosas era cierto pero también era cierto que ese año le había ayudad a comprender que valentina la quería como amiga y que eso no lo cambiaria nada, así que ella había seguido con su vida,

Valentina estaba tan sorprendida con pía, la veía guapísima, tan diferente, tan llena de vida, tan segura, si que le había sentado bien ese año, mas bonita no se podía ver pero lo mejor de todo es que había regresado su amiga su mejor amiga y ahora se quedaría con ella para siempre, podrían salir al cine a conciertos y retomarían su relación donde la habían dejado.

Maca: bueno pía y tu que nos cuentas, ya escuchaste las locuras de estas pero y tu

Adela: si pía chole con nuestra platica que ha sido de tu vida

Valen: regresaste para quedarte ¿verdad?

Pía: regrese para quedarme (viendo a valen directamente)

La sonrisa de valentina fue tan obvia y tan grande que no cabía en su cara

Greta: ¿y adonde vas a vivir?

Marissa: pues con su mamá donde mas

Pía: pues tengo que decirte que no vivo con ella, la verdad es que no se donde esta, la casa la vendió y desapareció, así que…

Teo: pues hija trae tus cosas que te quedas aquí…bueno si así lo quiere maca ya ves lo que dicen donde manda marinero no dice nada el coronel

Pía: jeje hay Teito como te extrañaba

Maca: bueno pía esta es tu casa

Pía: gracias maca pero tengo donde quedarme

Adela: ¿así, donde y con quien es ese lugar?

Pía: no cambias, bueno es una historia muy larga para poder explicarles donde esta mi nuevo hogar

Nina: tenemos mucho tiempo así que empieza

Marissa: Teo que tal si pones cafecito y haces unas galletitas para poder escuchar como se debe a Pía

Teo: hay niña (saliendo así a la cocina)

Pía: bueno como saben estuve en varios lugares viviendo hasta que por asares del destino llegue a México concretamente a la ciudad de puebla, no fue nada fácil hubo veces que tuve que dormir en parquecitos porque la verdad no me alcanzaba para rentar un lugar hasta que un día encontré un cuartito arriba de un azotea que era bastante accesible y la dueña una persona muy buena le bajo el precio un poco para que me pudiera quedar bueno así que tuve que buscar trabajo y lo encontré en un restaurantito cerca de un hospital esto lo hacia en las tardes y en las mañanas trabajaba en un café cerca de mi casa.

Marissa: hay que triste

Greta: cállate

Pía: un día callo un aguacero y me di una empapada que para que les cuento y como era de esperarse me enferme pero no me podía dar ese lujo y faltar menos, así que fui ese día al trabajo pero me sentía muy mal y pues me desmalle, cuando desperté estaba en el cuarto de un hospital

…Flashback….

Pía: (débil) donde estoy

Una chica no muy alta de cabello castaño claro, delgada y de ojos azules que los enmarcaban una mirada penetrante, viva y alegre se acerco a ella

… tranquila pía estas en el hospital, lo que pasa es que por la fiebre que tenías te desmayaste y mamá y yo te trajimos aquí.

Pía: ¿que tengo?

…tienes bronconeumonía

Pía: gracias, como sabes mi nombre

…(sonrió un poco) bueno el dueño del restaurante nos dijo tu nombre, el mío es Fátima y mi mamá se llama Marisela, pero todos la conocen como la doctora Lorenzi, tranquila no te preocupes ya veras que pronto te recuperas.

En eso entro una mujer alta de cabello castaño y de ojos azules penetrantes seguramente esa era la madre.

Dra.: con que ya despertó la enfermita, ¿Cómo te sientes pía?

Pía: cansada

Dra.: es norma pero pronto estarás bien, además te esta cuidando la próxima eminencia en medicina, mi hija.

Pía: yo no tengo como pagarle, ni pagar el hospital

Fátima: de eso no te preocupes ya encontraremos la forma además creo que esto seria parte de tus próximas propinas

Ere cierto ellas iban todos los días a comer ahí y siempre era muy amables con ella.

Pía: bueno así conocí a Fátima y ha la doctora Lorenzi, ellas se portaron muy bien conmigo

Marissa: no entiendo, ¿acaso vives con ellas?

Pía: pues si

Adela: ¿Cómo paso eso?

Pía: Bueno cuando salí del hospital y regrese al trabajo me dieron las gracias había estado mucho tiempo fuera y ya habían encontrado ha alguien mas así que con lo que me pagaron fui ha buscar a la doctora

…Flashback…

…doctora la busca la señorita pía

Dra.: hazla pasar….hola pía como estas, como te has sentido

Pía: ya me siento mucho mejor doctora un poco débil pero bien

Dra.: que bueno, a que debo el honor de tu visita

Pía: le vine a dejar esto—sacando un manojo de billetes—

Dra.: ¿y eso?

Pía: le vengo a dejar un adelanto por todo lo que pago cuando estuve aquí

Dra.: no hace falta yo lo hice con mucho gusto

Pía: lo se pero…acéptelo por favor

Dra.: esto es muy poco

Pía: lo se pero me despidieron y es todo lo que conseguí, deme mas tiempo y le iré pagando poco a poco

La doctora no sabia porque pero le caía bien esa chica y ahora mas, era impetuosa y a la vez dulce, tenia orgullo pero sabia agradecer, así que hizo algo que nunca pensó

Dra.: esta bien pía, pero con unas condiciones

Pía: ¿Cuáles?

Dra.: que trabajes para mi seria la primera

Pía: ¿y que voy hacer?

Dra.: vendrías ha ayudarme con la computadora a pasar mis expedientes en limpio y ya se me ocurrían mas cosas, la segunda es que termines de estudiar y la tercera y ultima es que me ayudes en la casa, tendrías que mudarte con nosotras.

Pía: ¿Cómo criada?

Dra.: no seria mas como compañía de mi hija, yo te mando a estudiar y tu me apoyas con algunas cosas que yo necesite

Pía lo pensó un poco y la verdad era que esta bien todo lo que pedía la doctora además tenia que pagarle de algún modo

Pía: esta bien acepto.


	5. Chapter 5

Pía: Es así como empecé a vivir con ellas, me dieron techo, comida y estudios.

Adela: que buena onda la doctorcita

Nina: quien tuviera tu suerte

Greta: a cambio de que hizo todo eso

Pía: en un principio pensé que seria la criada de esa casa, bueno la verdad si era forma de pagar su hospitalidad lo hubiera hecho pero desde un principio la doña Marisela me trato como una hija mas

Valen: ¿saben…saben de tu pasado?

Pía: si, ellas se merecían que yo fuera sincera y cuando tuve la oportunidad les conté todo lo que había pasado

Maca: ¿Cómo lo tomaron?

Pía: bien, la verdad es que se portaron de la mejor manera, con decirles que para ayudarme y entenderme mejor fueron a terapia conmigo, así que puedo decir que gracias a ellas mi pasado lo he ido superando.

Adela: wau quien lo diría ayuda física, psiquiátrica, escuela, comida, amor y todo por nada

Pía: tuve suerte

Greta: bueno yo tengo una pregunta

Pía: ¿Cuál?

Greta: (sonriendo y con cara picara) y el amor que tal algún galán

Pía suspiro hondo sabia que el día de hablar de sus amores seria difícil y que llegaría pronto pero no pensó que tanto, tenia que decirles la verdad y si no la aceptaban pues ni modo no eran las personas que ella pensaba.

Pía: bueno…miren…yo…yo quisiera decirles algo y en verdad espero que lo tomen bien

Marissa: me estas asustando pía de que se trata

Pía: lo que…lo que pasa es que a mi me…me…gus… gustan las mujeres…bueno no todas…es decir que todas la mujeres pero hay una que me gusta mucho y que ocupa mi corazón.

Valentina pensó que se refería a ella y sintió un poco de miedo mezclado con el gusto de saber que aun pía la amaba pero con la tristeza de saber que tendría que hablar con ella para dejarle claro que ella no había cambiado de opinión con respecto a lo que sentía.

Greta y Adela se vieron serias, Nina y Marissa pusieron cara de circunstancia, maca y Teo enmudecieron.

Pía: se que es difícil he impactante pero así soy, no quería ocultarlo ni engañarlas con algo que no soy por eso se los digo pero si alguna de ustedes o tu maca o Teo se sienten incomodas puedo irme

El silencio y la tensión era obvia y pía en otra época hubiera salido corriendo pero ahora no tenia porque, levanto la frente y espero alguna respuesta,

Adela: (parándose de su silla se paro en frente de ella y soltó una carcajada) tardaste mucho en decirlo

Greta: pensé que tendríamos que esperar otro año

Nina: mejor nos hubieras dicho algo que no supiéramos

Pía: ¿pero como supieron, desde cuando lo saben?

Adela: bueno creo que de siempre era mas que obvio que gustabas mas de cierta compañía (señalando a valentina)

Greta: eras poco discreta con tus ojos además de que la veías con lujuria

Todas rieron.

Pía: maca, Teo ustedes…

Maca: (sonrió) sigues siendo la misma persona a la que quiero así que no cambia nada para mi

Teo: ni para mi

Marissa: mejor dinos quien esa mujer que te tiene loquita

Valen: (interrumpiendo al pensar que pía diría su nombre) quien quiere mas te o café

Adela: valen espera que quiero saber el nombre

Valentina trago saliva y cerro los ojos.

Pía: (sonrisa de lado) su nombre es Fátima, ella es la mujer que me gusta y a la cual quiero.

Valentina abrió los ojos de golpe y la volteo a ver, ¿Qué es lo que había pasado ahí?

Greta: ¿Fátima? La misma Fátima de tu relato

Pía: así es

Nina: wau y como paso eso

-**flashback**—

Pía llevaba 5 meses viendo en la casa de la doctora Lorenzi se llevaba muy bien con ella pero la mejor relación la tenia con Fátima, tenían muchas cosas en común y compartían gustos similares, poco a poco se forjo una amistad intensa, mientras pía era la tranquilidad, la razón, el sosiego Fátima era la impulsividad, la hiperactividad, la estabilidad, esto hizo que la unión de ambas fuera un tanto explosiva ambas tenían carácter fuerte y amabas eran tan tercas, cuando llegaban a pelear lo hacían a grandes magnitudes y cuando se llevaban bien era tal su afinidad que sacaban chispas.

Fátima había terminado con su novio medio año antes de conocer a pía, un joven con el cual había durado 6 años, ella quedo devastada y jurando que no se volvería a enamorar, era un joven sumamente inteligente, de mente rápida y abierta así que cuando pía le conto de valentina lo tomo como debía tomarse de la manera mas normal del mundo, dándole consejos y llevándosela ahogar las penas en unos buenos tragos de tequila, admiraba profundamente a pía y el afecto por ella llego rápido, pero un día no sabia como ni porque el sentimiento de amistad había cambiado había despertado queriendo a pía de una manera diferente a lo que se quiere a una amiga, la invadió el miedo, ella acostumbrada a tener al hombre que quisiera y como quisiera ahora le gustaba una mujer no era cualquier mujer era pía.

Había un problema pía seguía enamorada de valentina y ella, y ella estaba confundida, muchas veces había querido besarla y abrazarla pero al saberse liada evitaba hacerlo no quería jugar con ella, no quería probar con pía si le gustaba la vainilla o el chocolate. A pesar de toda la confusión en su cabeza tenia seguridad en algo, el día que probara esa boca seria porque ella seria suya en todo tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

Esa noche caí una tormenta torrencial en Puebla y la doctora tenia una guardia de 24x24 y no llegaría hasta la tarde siguiente, pía estaba acostada en su cama dormitando las pesadillas habían disminuido mucho pero esa semana habían llegado durante 3 noches seguidas así que deseaba que ese día pudiera dormir bien.

Fátima: ¿estas dormida? (asomándose por la puerta)

Pía: no necesitas algo

Fátima: es que tengo miedo, ¿puedo dormir contigo?

Pía: déjame pensarlo

Fátima hizo cara de suplica

Pía: levantando sus cobijas….pero no me destapes

Fátima: te juro que no

Se acomodo al lado de pía,

Fátima: te puedo preguntar algo

Pía: lo que quieras

Fátima: como te diste cuenta que te gustaban las mujeres

Pía: mmm, no es que me diera cuenta tan fácilmente o que me gustaran todas la que se me pusieran en frente, pero cuando conocí a valentina todo cambio la quería a ella y era ella quien me gustaba….supongo que cuando me enamore supe que lo mío era estar con…bueno tu me entiendes

Fátima: claro que si

Pía: ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Fátima cayo un momento, respiro profundo, pía se había recostado sobre su costado izquierdo para poder observar bien a su amiga, Fátima podía sentir la mano de pía sobre la suya y la respiración de esta golpeando su mejilla derecha, se volteo para quedar frente ha frete

Pía: ¿te gusta alguien?

Fátima: si y mucho

Pía: ¿ella lo sabe?

Fátima: no

Pía: dile

Fátima: tengo miedo a que me diga que no

Pía: si no le dices nunca vas ha estar segura

Fátima: esta bien se lo voy a decir

Pía: (sonriendo) esa voz me agrada espero que me la presentes

Fátima: no porque están linda que de seguro te enamoras de ella

Pía: huy si tanto la cuida es porque en verdad te interesa

Fátima: más de lo que te imaginas, es que es un tesoro,

Pía: ojala se de cuenta de lo valiosa que eres y de lo afortunada que es por que quieras estar en su vida

Fátima: ¿tú te das cuenta?

Pía: (sorprendida) no entiendo la pregunta

Fátima: es obvia, pía tu… ¿tu te das cuenta?

Pía estaba mas que sorprendida ante esa situación

Pía: me estas queriendo decir que soy… que esa mujer soy yo

Fátima: creo que tardaste en darte cuenta

Pía: Fátima no….

Fátima: no digas nada, te quiero pía, te adoro más que a una amiga y si tengo que etiquetar esto seria amor, dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz, déjame tomarte la mano (tomando su mano) y caminar junto a ti, darte la oportunidad de ser feliz

Pía: no se que decir… estoy sorprendida

Fátima: no digas nada

Se acerco lentamente como para darle tiempo a pía de poder quitarse si así lo quería, pero ella se quedo quieta cerro los ojos y sintió como los labios de Fátima se depositaron en los suyos con el mayor cuidado posible, la oji azul temblaba, solo fue poner los labios juntos, la sensación fue agradable, pía movió su labios y atrapo el labio inferior de Fátima para después pasar al superior y cubrir con su boca la boca de la mujer que tenia en sus brazos, esta ultima se estremeció ante tal contacto, el beso fue mas de reconocimiento, de ternura y de mucho cariño, se separaron lentamente, ambas con los ojos cerrados a pesar de la lejanía.

Fátima: eso es un ¿si?

Pía: tu que crees


	6. Chapter 6

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS**

**

* * *

**

¿Por qué las cosas tan fáciles?, pía aun sentía un como un castigo el cariño asía valentina, pero no podía negar que el afecto y la atracción asía Fátima crecían día con día y sino hubiera llegado ella actuar seguramente nunca se hubiera atrevido hacer nada, respetaba mucho a la doctora y no quería por ningún motivo hacer nada que pudiera romper la buena relación que mantenían.

Era innegable que valentina siempre seria especial pues había sido su primer amor pero tenia que entender que ella la quería como amiga y que eso no cambiaria nunca, además por Fátima sentía un gran cariño que con el paso del tiempo se iba convirtiendo en un querer mas profundo, le gustaba ella físicamente y como no hacerlo si era muy hermosa, le gustaba su forma de ser tan segura, tan amorosa, tan todo…no quería lastimar a Fati y nunca le había ocultado sus sentimientos asía la joven pelirroja que vivía en su país natal.

Fátima se iba acercarse a darle otro beso…

Pía: espera… ¿y tu mamá?

Fati: en el trabajo como tu sabes

Pía: ya se… lo que quiero decir es que va ha pensar ella

Fati: no tiene porque pensar nada malo

Pía: lo se, lo se…..mira tu mamá me abrió las puertas de su casa, me ha apoyado tanto que no quiero que haya problemas

Fati: no tiene porque haberlo, mi mamá es una mujer de mente abierta siempre ha respetado a todos

Pía: seguramente si pero ahora es diferente, imagínate lo que va a decir que pervertí a su hijita

Fati: jajaja si supiera que es al revés

Pía: estoy hablando en serio

Fati: yo también

Pía: Fátima por favor, seguramente no va a tomar nada bien esto además tu sabes que yo aun…

Fátima: se que tu gran amor es valentina y créeme que si yo supiera que a tu regreso ella pensara diferente mejor dicho sintiera diferente y te amara como tu te mereces me quitaría de en medio para que fueras feliz porque lo único que yo quiero es verte sonreír siempre pero lamentablemente las cosas no son así, tu seguirás siendo la amiga que le aguanta todo y que se conforma con el amor que te da esperando el milagro de que por fin de su boca salga lo que tanto esperas. Date la oportunidad de ser feliz, sigue con tu vida como ella seguramente ya siguió, se que entre tu y yo puede haber algo porque sino fuera si no me hubieras respondido el beso de esa forma y con respecto a mi mamá tendremos que decirle para ver su reacción, pero ella debe entender que mi felicidad en este momento eres tu y solo tu.

Pía sonrió melancólicamente Fátima era mejor persona de lo que ella pensaba además nunca se hubiera imaginado que alguien la quisiera tanto a pesar de su pasado, ella pensaba secretamente que la indecisión y negativa de valentina iban mas por ese camino que porque estuviera confundida.

Pía: no cabe duda que día a día me sorprendes más

Fátima: y lo que te falta

Pía: fue así como Fátima y yo decidimos darnos la oportunidad de estar juntas y ya llevamos casi 5 meses

Todas escucharon el relato con atención, valentina no había pronunciado ni media palabra, ¿Por qué? le molestaba tanto que pía estuviera con alguien al fin y al cabo eran amigas y además segundos antes estaba pensando como decirle que siguiera con su vida y que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia sus sentimientos no habían cambiado.

Todo había cambiado con la historia de pía y saber que tenia alguien en su vida no le agradaba nada de nada

Adela: ¿Cómo tomo las cosas la doctorcita?

Pía: mal era normal

…..flashback…

La forma en que se entero la doctora no había sido la mejor ni mucho menos como pía hubiera querido decírselo pero no siempre las cosas salen como uno espera y pía debía de estar acostumbrada a eso.

Llevaban dos semanas saliendo, las cosas iban muy bien cada una se iba ajustando a la otra a conocerse a experimentar juntas las miles de sensaciones que surgían día con día ha reconocer el significado del porque de cada cosa que pasaba cuando se besaban o cuando se rosaban la mano, amabas vivían algo nuevo pero pía se sentía por primera vez tan amada, tan deseada simplemente llena de vida y por eso no insistió en decirle nada a la doctora, ambas habían quedado primero en ver que sucedía con su relación y si funcionaba pues hablarían con ella y sino pues no había necesidad de comentarle nada.

El día que la doctora Lorenzi se entero pía y Fátima se encontraban en la casa estudiando la primera para un examen de matemáticas y la segunda para uno de anatomía básica y decidieron tomar un descanso consistente en una pequeña sesión de besos y arrumacos acompañados de palabras cursis, en el sillón de la sala la doctora no llegaría temprano ese día ya que tenia una guardia en urgencias que se prolongaba hasta varias horas ellas confiadas decidieron que era el momento de su sesión de besos

… ¿pero que demonios pasa aquí?

La doctora había llegado y las había encontrado en pleno momento romántico ambas se separaron de un brinco y decir la tonta frase no es lo que parece seria demasiado estúpido dadas las circunstancias y la forma en que las había visto

Fátima: que crees que sea mamá

Dra.: no es un juego Fátima ni una travesura más

Fátima: lo se pía es mi novia y la quiero

Dra.: ¿tu novia? Eso es una estupidez a ti te guasta Alfonso

Fátima: no mamá a ti te gusta el a mi me gusta ella, mas que eso la quiero

Dra.: te abrí las puertas de mi casa y sobre todo te di mi confianza y lo primero que haces es enamorar a mi hija lárgate ahora mismo.

Fátima: te equivocas mamá ella no hizo nada, bueno solamente darme amor y cariño y eso no es malo

Dra.: ese no es el punto

Fátima: entonces cual es el punto ¿Qué es mujer acaso o que no hayas sido tu la que la escogió? ella es lo mejor para mi y si ella se va me voy con ella

Dra.: es broma ¿verdad?

Fátima: no, yo la quiero y si tu o el mundo no están de acuerdo a mi me importa un rábano

Dra.: es mujer

Fátima: tu también y yo igual

Dra.: es…es Fátima piénsalo bien mi amor por favor

Fátima: no tengo nada que pensar mamá,

Dra.: ¿desde cuando eres gay?

Fátima: que pregunta tan mas tonta y lo sabes bien, no se si soy gay, bisexual, transexual, travesti o trisexual solo puedo decirte que quiero a pía y creo que con eso debe bastar y si quieres ponerle una etiqueta para estar tranquila ha esto pues dime piasexual

Pía: yo quiero a tu hija y créeme que lo que menos quiero es dañarte a ti o a ella

Dra.: nos estas dañando a las dos

Pía: no lo creo la única que esta dañando aquí eres tu, me voy de tu casa pero no voy a dejar de verla a ella, nunca me he rendido ante nada y esta no va ha ser la primera vez

Dra.: ¿A dónde crees que vas Fátima?

Fátima: ha preparar mis cosas y las de pía, como te dije yo me voy con ella

Dra.: no te la puedes llevar

Pía: no la puedes detener

Dra.: no tienes nada ella esta acostumbrada a lo mejor

Fátima: ella es lo mejor

Pía: y se lo voy a dar aunque me cueste la vida y la voy hacer muy feliz

Dra.: cuanto quieres para largarte y dejarnos en paz

Fátima: (decepcionada) mamá

Pía: nada porque no la voy a dejar no seria capaz de hacerle eso aunque usted me diera todo el dinero del mundo

Las chicas prepararon sus maletas y bajaron para irse, la doctora estaba sentada en una de las sillas viendo asía la puerta

Dra.: ¿enserio te vas?

Fátima: sabes que yo no juego

Pía: gracias por todo

Dra.: ¿hasta por mi hija?

Pía: sobre todo por ella

Dra.: ¿en verdad la quieres?

Pía: si mucho

Dra.: no se vayan

Fátima: no sino aceptas lo nuestro

Dra.: (respirando profundo) no les prometo nada pero lo voy a intentar, las quiero a las dos y… sepan que lo que están haciendo es muy difícil, mucha gente en contra, muchos señalamientos

Pía: lo sabemos pero aun así tomo el riesgo

Fátima: y yo también además lo que cuesta es lo que mas vale la pena

Adela: si que lo tomo mal

Greta: era de esperarse imagínate descubrirlo de esa manera

Marissa: que romántico el amor es lo mas bonito

Nina: que oso tan grande

Pía: créeme que si, ¿Por qué tan callado valen?

Valen: nada, solo que me estaba imaginando la escena

Adela: que cochina eres valentina

Valen: esa no la del descubrimiento de la doctora

Greta: ¿y la quieres?

Pía: (bajando la mirada y sonriendo) mucho

Valentina sintió que se le abría un hueco en el pecho, sabia que ella la había orillado a irse y que después de todo lo que paso ahora no podía hacer ninguna escena, pía era su amiga y porque razón sentiría celos por una mujer que ni siquiera conocía

Maca: me da gusto que estés tan feliz pía, te lo mereces

Pía: gracias maca

Nina: y como es que vives con ella aquí

Pía: trasladaron a la doctora al hospital San Bernardo

Marissa: un hospital carísimo

Pía: pues si ahora ella es la directora y nos mudamos ase 3 días

Valentina: (gritando) tres días y no llamaste ni diste señales de vida y para variar llegas tardísimo

Todas se sorprendieron pero sobre todo pía

Pía: lo siento quería que fuera una sorpresa y llegue tarde porque estuvimos acomodando las ultimas cosas en la casa

Adela: eso quiere decir que tu suegra te acepto

Pía: eso quiere decir que lo sigue intentando

Nina: y cuando conoceremos a la cuñada

Pía: jajaja bueno les he hablado mucho de ustedes y quieren que las invite a comer mañana a la casa

Valen: yo no se si pueda

Pía: hay valen tu y todas ellas son muy especiales para mi y ahora mi nueva familia también lo es

Adela: si valen no seas payasa

Valen: esta bien iré (en tono seco y serio)

Maca: y ahora estando aquí que harás

Pía: bueno esa es otra buena noticia al terminar la prepa me ofrecieron una beca para estudiar medicina y pues la verdad después de ayudar a la doctora y ha Fátima me encanto la carrera y pues estudiare en la universidad de Antioquia

Maca: que orgullosa me siento, puedes lograr lo que tu quieras

Nina: al fin una carrera de verdad


	7. Chapter 7

Todas platicaban muy animadamente excepto valentina que estaba ida y apenas sonriente

Maca: ¿te sientes mal valen?

Valen: ¿Qué?

Pía: ¿Qué si te sientes mal?

Valen: no…lo que pasa es que estoy un poco cansada, si eso es

Adela: que buena mentira te echaste

Valen: no es mentira es la verdad

Greta: como duele perder lo que era de uno

Nina: ¿Qué significa eso?

Aparte de Nina, pía, maca y Teo tampoco entendieron a que se refería eso, las otras eran consientes de que las palabras de Greta eran para valentina.

Valen: nada ya ven Greta y sus dotes de psicóloga

Greta: acaso me equivoco valentina

Adela: si valentina se equivoca

Valentina: si y mucho

Marissa: hay valen, la acabaste mareando

Teo: de que hablan

Greta: no se preocupen nosotras nos entendemos

Valen: me voy a dormir (parándose enojada)

Pía: yo también la verdad es que me siento muerta

Maca: pues a dormir todas que ya es tarde

Pía: y no se olviden que mañana es la comida yo me tengo que ir temprano para ayudar con todo, pero les dejo la dirección con maca

Todas se despidieron y subieron a sus cuartos y como siempre pía y valentina dormirían en el mismo.

Pía: ¿valen estas bien?

Valen: claro que si pía en verdad estoy cansada

Pía: ya veras que bien te va caer Fátima

Valen: (sarcásticamente) no sabes como espero el momento para conocerla

Pía: te molesta que te hable de ella

Valentina: me molesta que la quieras mas que a mi

Pía se quedo descolocada con esa respuesta, valentina observo la cara que se le había quedado a esta por semejante contestación

Valentina: lo que quiero decir es que….acuérdate lo que te dije que si querías ha alguien mas que a mi te iba hacer una escena de celos y todo

Pía: ha, lo recuerdo bien pero es diferente a ti siempre te voy a querer como mi mejor amiga y ella… pues ella es mi novia y la amo

Valentina quería hundirse en un hoyo ante esa respuesta y más cuando pía se acerco a abrazarla y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla

Pía: siempre serás mi valientina

Pía se separo de ella y se dirigió a su cama para destenderla, valentina la siguió con la mirada y pudo observar que estaba más guapa que nunca y que ya no la sentía como antes, había una cierta distancia que pía ponía entre las dos, la trataba diferente a un año atrás, como si fueran…como si fueran amigas.

Valentina: (respiro hondo) ¿eres feliz?

Pía: (voltio a verla) si la verdad mucho mas que lo que una vez soñé

Y era verdad era muy feliz, cuando salió de la casa de maca un año atrás nunca pensó que podría sentirse así, iba el con el corazón roto, el alma en un puño y con el firme propósito de que tendría que olvidar a valentina para que nada pudiera separarlas aunque fuera como amigas, el amor que sentía por ella creaba un abismo, por un lado porque su pelirroja solo sentía amistad por ella y por el otro ella casi no podía controlar sus instintos.

Y ahora un año después era feliz y lo seria mucho mas si valentina fuera la mujer que estuviera a su lado pero al menos ahora todo en ella se había curado gracias a Fátima, si la amaba y era ella la que ocupaba su corazón y su mente, pía había aprendido a ser fiel con los demás pero sobre todo para consigo misma.

Valentina: (hizo una mueca que quería que fuera un sonrisa) me da tanto gusto por ti.

Pía: lo se valen, siempre pesando en lo mejor para mí, por eso tú eres mi chica especial

Valen sonrió ante esa repentina exclamación de pía, en eso sonó el celular de la morena

Pía: hola mi amor ¿Cómo estas?...yo también te extraño…si ya me voy a dormir espero que tu hagas lo mismo y no te desveles tanto…jajaja que ocurrencias tienes, pero ya era hora que pasaras tiempo a solas con tu mamá…pero si tu y yo siempre estamos solas…también es mi parte favorita…antes que se me olvide las chicas aceptaron ir a comer mañana…cocínales cualquier cosas a ti todo te sale bien…claro que voy a llegar ayudarte… esta bien princesa descansa te mando un beso…yo también te amo

Valentina escucho cada palabra que salió de la boca de pía y cada vez le dolía mas el pecho al sentir perdida a pía ¿no era lo que querías? Se dijo en silencio tu querías que fuera tu amiga y que encontrara alguien que la amara como se merecía….si lo se pero como saber si es Fátima la indicada…no estaba celosa pero nunca antes la había compartido con nadie siempre había sido suya y la atención era toda para ella….celos claro que no solo era un poco de molestia porque…pues porque no le había dicho nada su amiga.

Cuando pía término de hablar valentina parecía dormida, se acerco a la cama, la observo por un segundo y le retiro un mecho de cabello que le caía sobre lacara, seguía tan linda como siempre y el simple contacto de su piel con la de la pelirroja la hizo estremecerse un poco.

"_listo valen ya podemos ser amigas, las mejores si tu quiere por fin pude encontrar una anestesia para tu amor y una medicina a mis deseos y te puedo decir que ya no voy a morir de celos si te veo con alguien mas ni voy a querer matar Axel cuando te diga dragoncita porque ya entendí que lo que tu siente por mi nunca cambiara amigas para siempre. Ahora llego a mi vida esta chica que me ama mucho y me lo demuestra siempre alguien que seguro tu pediste para mi y que dios escucho y me la envió, la quiero demasiado y con ella he encontrado la paz y la estabilidad que había perdido, es maravillosa y ya quiero que la conozcas…pero te confieso que la mitad de mi corazón se quedo contigo desde el día en que me fui y por mas que quise recuperarlo no pude así que te lo dejo con todo el amor que un día sentí por ti, cuídalo y espero que cuando me lo quieras regresar sea porque has comprendido quien eres en realidad a pesar de que al final tal vez ya no lo quiera, pero me va a dar gusto que por fin te hayas encontrado"_

Valentina no se había dormido solo no quería platicar mas con pía así que serró los ojos pero al parecer esta ultima aun tenia cosas que decir y se las dijo sin importarle que estaba "dormida" que mal educada pensó valentina y ahora no podía responderle nada porque sino quedaría como una mentirosa, que bellas cosas decía pía, siempre se las había dicho y ahora tendría que compartir esa parte de la morena que antes era solo para ella, pero a que se refería con lo ultimo, que le quería decir, si se despertaba y preguntaba seguramente pía sabría que escucho todo o peor aun le diría que lo soñó y negaría todo así que se quedo ahí sin moverse.

Pía sabia que valentina estaba despierta porque cuando en verdad dormía la respiración de esta era pausada y pesada además siempre lo hacia boca arriba y con los audífonos puestos, tanto tiempo observándolo dormir habían dado resultado y podía decir detalles mas pequeños cuando valen dormía como que abría un poco la boca, sus ojos estaban medio abiertos y hacia un pequeño ruidito. Fácil decir que estaba despierta pero no quería que le contestara nada, no quería que valentina la viera a los ojos, solo quería hablar y que ella escuchara sin sus abruptos comentarios y lo había logrado, sonrió un poco y se a costo en su cama si que había sido diferente su encuentro ella se imaginaba algo dramático y ella con lagrimas en los ojos rogándole mas migajas pero a pesar de que le había dolido era tan poco que casi ni lo sentía no podía negar que su reacción era porque tenia ha Fátima a su lado pero sobre todo porque había logrado dormir cualquier sentimiento por valentina y así era como debía quedarse todo, no buscaría despertar nada por ella porque sino perdería mas que la ultima vez además así lo había querido su valientina.


	8. Chapter 8

A la mañana siguiente despertó valentina decidida ha hablar con pía que mas daba si se enteraba que estaba despierta, tenia mucho que preguntar y mucho que decir pero para su sorpresa la cama de la morena ya estaba hecha para su maldita suerte se había despertado tarde, cuando bajo Teo le dijo que se acababa de ir que les había dejado la dirección encima de la mesa que estaba a la entrada.

Las chicas se levantaron al poco rato y desayunaron todas juntas y entre las tareas que tenían que dejar hechas antes de irse y las bromas que se hacían salieron justas a la comida en el nuevo hogar de pía maca y Teo no podían ir dado que en pocas horas llegarían las niñas que estaban bajo su custodia.

La nueva casa de pía se encontraba en un buen barrio además de un tanto familiar, era de dos pisos y por fuera parecía justa y adecuada para 3 personas y en la puerta de la casa se encontraban dos jetas ultimo modelo, las chicas se acercaron y tocaron a la puerta, el corazón latía tan desbocadamente que parecía que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho corriendo, pía fue la persona que abrió la puerta y las saludo con una enorme sonrisa, de verdad había cambiado mucho su forma de vestir nada de aquella pía que se escondía entre sus ropas grandes y anchas.

Pía: pasen chicas

Todas se sentaron en el sillón más grande y pía quedo enfrente de ellas

Pía: les ofrezco algo de tomar o comer

Marissa: no se ellas pero a mi me podrías traer un refresquito y algo para picar

Pía: (sonriendo) ahora vengo (Pía salió de la habitación)

La sala era de un tamaño moderado con una sala modular y un sillón sin brazos, con una mesa de centro y en la parte más grande una chimenea de adorno sobre la que había varias fotos de una niña acompañada de su mamá o de una adolescente saliendo de la escuela, de una joven con un grupo de amigas, pero las que llamaron su atención fue en las que aparecía la joven junto con pía o en las que salían madre, hija y por decirlo de alguna manera la nuera, pero hubo una que dejo a valentina casi al borde del desmayo, estaba pía sentada en un sillón cargando las piernas de aquella chica de ojos claros viendo a la cámara mientras que esta ultima dirigía su vista a la morena viéndola de una manera que no dejaba dudas que el amor estaba ahí y a pía con una sonrisa que le iluminaba la cara.

Pía: bueno chicas aquí esta la botana

…: y aquí el refresco

Pía: les presento a Marisela, la doctora Lorenzi

Cada una se presento de la mejor manera posible

Dra.: que gusto me da conocerlas por fin niñas, pía me ha hablado mucho de ustedes

Adela: nosotras ya moríamos por conocerla y también a Fátima

Dra.: mi hija ahora viene esta checando lo de la comida

Marissa: ¿a caso ella cocina?

Dra.: claro que si mi hija tiene muchos talentos y uno de ellos es el de la cocina algo que a pía y a mi nos ha servido mucho porque todo se nos quema

Pía: (riendo) al menos yo si puedo hervir el agua

Fátima salió de la cocina justo para oír el comentario de sus dos amores

Fátima: claro sino fuera por mí morirían de hambre (acercándose a donde estaban todas y tomando la mano de pía, movimiento que no paso desapercibido para valentina) al fin puedo verlas en persona pía habla mucho de ustedes y de sus aventuras que creo que las conozco

Valentina: ¿en serio?

Fátima: claro que si, apuesto que puedo decirles quienes son cada una, tu eres Adela, tu Nina, Greta, Marissa y la famosa valentina

¿Por qué famosa? Pensó valentina, que tanto había dicho de ella pía,

Dra.: creo que tendrán mucho que platicar así que antes de que este la comida iré hacer unas llamadas se quedan en su casa

Las chicas se quedaron solas

Adela: si que te ha hablado de nosotras pía

Fátima: claro ella me cuenta mucho de ustedes

Marissa: espero que cosas buenas

Fátima: las mejores

Nina: esta muy bonita tu casa

Fátima: si la verdad es que todas hemos puesto mucho de nosotras en cada detalle para que sea un hogar para las tres

La botana consistía en papas con chile, cacahuates enchilados y cosas bastante irritatantes, Fátima tomo una papa y se la dio a pía en la boca

Valentina: pía no puede comer eso

Fátima: (volteando a verla) ¿Qué?

Valentina: tiene gastritis y no puede probar de esas cosas porque sino le puede… solo que eso le va mal

Fátima: es cierto pero se acaba de tomar su medicamento así que no hay ningún problema que pruebe

Valentina: yo creo que es mejor que no lo haga y sino mejor hay que darle otra cosa

Fátima: yo creo que esta bien que pruebe un poco así no se queda con las ganas seria peor que estando todo aquí y yo comiendo enfrente de ella le diga que mejor se aguante porque le hace mal y se quede con mas ganas…..al final sola puede darse cuenta que le conviene mas si una papa simple o una con tantito chile y que le quite el antojo…es peor quedarse con ganas y yo no soy mala para dejar a pía así….tu que opinas valentina

Valentina se quedo callada viendo directamente a Fátima que tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima, cuando valentina iba a contestar

Greta: que bueno carros tienen de quienes son

Adela volteo a ver a Greta con cara de "enserio en este momento preguntas eso" y Greta con la expresión fue lo primero que pensé

Fátima: uno es de mi mama el otro mío y de pía

Adela: si les pregunto algo me contestas

Fátima: claro que si (al mismo tiempo) pía: de pende de la pregunta

Adela: ustedes ya

Pía: ¿ya que?

Adela: (con cara picara) ya sabes pía. Eso

Pía se puso roja como un tomate mientras las otras se morían de risa incluso Fátima, valentina tenía ganas de matar Adela, porque carajo preguntaba eso ya era mucho saber y ver a la novia de su mejor amiga no tenia porque saber de su vida sexual

Greta: contesten la pregunta

Pía: me salieron voyeristas

Adela: no pero…es solo curiosidad

Fátima: la verdad que no, nos estamos conociendo

Adela: esa es una buena forma de conocerse

Fátima: seguramente pero llegara su momento además tiene que ser especial

Valentina al escuchar eso se sintió tranquila, al menos aun todo era normal

Greta: bueno eso esta bien creo

Pía: mejor pasemos a la mesa a comer

Todas se fueron a sentar mientras que pía y Fátima se metieron a la cocina para servirles

Pía: perdónalas a veces son medio raras

Fátima: no te preocupes son bastante buena onda

Pía: disculpa a valen ella solo trataba de cuidarme

Fátima: lo se y por eso me cae mejor, si se preocupa por ti ya se gano un voto a su favor

Pía: ¿Por qué eres tan buena?

Fátima: pues porque así soy además de eso también lo estoy,

Se dieron un besito mientras que en la mesa

Greta: ¿pero que fue eso valentina?

Valen: mi estomago que tiene hambre

Adela: tu sabes a que se refiere la lola, porque esa escenita para con Fátima

Valen: le estaba dando algo que pía no puede comer

Marissa: que parte de que ya se esta medicando no entendiste

Valen: ni que fuera para tanto solo un pequeño desacuerdo de cómo la cuida

Adela: pía no necesita que nadie la cuide mucho menos que se peleen por ver quien es la mejor mamá….

Nina: lo que pasa es que esta celosa

Todas voltearon a verla

Nina: tonta no soy y estas celosa por alguien que por fin trata a pía mejor de lo que tu nunca la trataste

Adela: con que la pirómana si se dio cuenta

Nina: claro y quien no lo haría

Greta: valen yo te aprecio mucho pero pía se merece lo que tiene ahora no la cagues de nuevo, tu la quieres como amiga así que deja que Fátima sea ahora la encargada de darle sus alimentos

En eso salieron las chicas con toda la comida y la verdad que estaba muy rico todo

Marissa: que rico esta todo que bien cocinas Fátima

Fátima: gracias

Valen: Fátima quisiera….quiera pedirte una disculpa por lo de ase rato

Fátima: no hay problema solo te preocupabas por pía aquí la necia fui yo así que perdón por lo que dije no quería molestar

Valen: debo entender que ahora tu la cuidas y que pues ya no necesita de mi

Fátima: te equivocas ella también te necesita eres su mejor amiga además que dichosa mi niña que ahora tenga a dos personas que se preocupan por ella

Valen: (triste) muy afortuna


	9. Chapter 9

Perdón por tardar tanto en escribir pero les prometo que pronto subiere varios capítulos para compensarlas, pero es que pensé que ya se habían olvidado de esta historia.


	10. Chapter 10

Al poco rato la doctora apareció por la puerta del comedor.

Dra.: disculpen chicas las llamadas tardaron mas de lo que pensaba

Todas: no se preocupe.

La comida seguía entre una charla poco profundo y la mirada siempre de Valentina para con Fátima y con Pía, estas ultimas ni cuenta se daban ya que estaban muy concentradas escuchando la platica o quitándose la comida del plato de la otra a pesar que ambas tenían lo mismo, la pelirroja no entendía como era posible que tanta cursilería pudiera venir de pía, bueno lo que hace el amor.

Adela: doctora le puedo hacer una pregunta

Dra.: claro que si

Adela: ¿Cómo es que acepto la relación de pía y Fátima tan fácilmente?

Marissa: Adela no seas imprudente, no se preocupe no tienes que contestar.

Con una sonrisa la doctora contesto—en primera díganme Marisela y en segunda no es ninguna imprudencia. No ha sido nada fácil a decir verdad cuando me entere tenia ganas de matar a pía y colgar del palo más alto a Fátima. Imagínense yo la doctora de mente mas abierta en el hospital y en su familia no podía soportar la idea de que su hija fuera lesbiana y mucho menos que tuviera una aventura con mi inquilina a la cual quería como otra hija…..casi me da un infarto así que hice algo que jamás pensé trate de comprar a pía y ha Fátima, la verdad era que por un momento perdí mi dirección pero después me di cuenta del amor que se tienen, que no importaba si mi hija amaba a una mujer a un hombre o a una quimera ella era feliz y lo mas importante que la amaban de la misma forma así que comprendí que no necesitaba etiquetar lo que hay entre ellas ya que simplemente es puro amor y el amor no tiene etiquetas ni se razona.

A partir de ahí todo asido mas fácil, veo como pía trata a Fátima mejor de lo que cualquiera la trato y tratara y que seguramente nadie podrá amar mejor ni mas a mi hija, así que visto así no se trata de aceptar sino de sentir .

Fátima abrazo a su mama- ¿no creen que es la mejor mamá del mundo?

Greta: eso es innegable, te felicito Fátima y a ti también Pía te ganaste la lotería con esta suegra.

Pía: y con la hija también las dos son adorables.

DRA.: como no amar esta niña, la verdad es fuimos nosotras las afortunadas, gracias a ella la vida es mas fácil y alegre.

Valentina podía ver lo feliz que era Pía, le daba gusto claro que si y dios sabia lo mucho que había pedido que su amiga lo fuera y también que olvidara cuanto la amaba y al parecer ambas cosas se habían cumplido a la perfección, entonces porque sentía que el alma se le destrozaba cuando la veía tan cariñosa con Fátima, seguramente eran celos de amiga, era normal dado que Pia solo era cariñosa y le demostraba su acariño a ella, si era eso, era que nunca había visto a Pia con nadie solo necesitaba acostumbrarse al hecho de que ahora su mejor amiga tenia a quien amar.

Esto se repetía valentía tratando de convencerse de que era normal lo que sentía, y tal vez lo era pero lo importante era ver cuanto duraría esta verdad hasta que cambiara para convertirse en celos que no solo podría en peligro su amistad con Pia sino con todas las demás.

Pia amaba a Fátima tal vez no con la misma intensidad que a valentina pero en ese momento no se imaginaba estar con nadie mas, Fátima adoraba a Pia mas que a su propia vida, ella vivía y respiraba por su amada y la felicidad de la morena era la meta principal de esta futura doctora que estaba acostumbrada a pelear por lo que quería y esta vez no seria la excepción lucharía por el amor hasta el final.


End file.
